


The Reception

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [13]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quote Challenge, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "I don't dance."





	The Reception

Their first argument as a married couple happened at their reception. The only person that noticed through the symphony of loud music, talking, food, and alcohol was Tweek’s mother. She sat at a table from afar, barely hearing what was being said as her son stood in front of his husband enjoying a glass of wine in a chair. The blonde kept gesturing towards the dancefloor. 

Craig put down the glass. “I don’t dance.” He says firmly and in the tone of ‘you know that’. 

“I didn’t think that would apply at our  _ fucking wedding,  _ Craig!” Tweek spat. “Come  _ on!  _ The DJ’s gonna play our song!” 

“Dude, just shut up and do it…” Clyde says from across the table.

“I  _ don’t  _ dance! Look, honey, I love you with everything I ha-” 

Tweek’s lip began quivering- mainly because the stress of making this the perfect day was now weighing him down. At this point, it all seemed to be crumbling into ruins because of the whole ‘I’m too cool to dance’ thing. Clenching his fists to try to keep his eyes from welling up didn’t work. He didn’t want to get upset, he’s not  _ supposed  _ to get upset. Not today. 

And Craig saw that, instantly standing up, his hands grasping narrow shoulders. “Okay, okay! Just don’t do  _ that!”  _ He exclaimed frantically. Not only could he  _ absolutely not stand it  _ when his husband would cry but his father-in-law and his own would kick his ass forever...which he realizes that he would deserve it for not swallowing his pride. “I’m an idiot! I’m sorry! Of course I’ll dance to our song with you!” He ignored the whipping sound Cartman made. 

The lights suddenly dimmed down, the festive ones now gliding a slow pattern across the room. The music slow and so  _ full  _ of nostalgia, it even made the room smell a little different. Tweek didn’t have to say anything about it as he was suddenly jerked and lead to the dancefloor. He was pulled close, and their slow sway began. 

“You  _ can  _ dance…” The blonde says softly after a while. His toes hadn’t been stepped on, the beat was perfectly matched, and he was lead well. Almost like there had been a class or two taken. It didn’t make sense for Craig to dislike dancing so much.

“Yes, I can...to a point.” Is admitted quietly. “I just don’t like to. It makes me feel weird.” 

“You’re just weird in general so no wonder.”

The raven-haired’s eyes squinted at him. 

“Stop flipping me off with your eyes.” 

“You better not tell anyone.” 

“I might forget that if you piss me off.” He was suddenly dipped, making him nearly shriek. Those watching them chuckled. “Fuck you! I’m telling Clyde now!” 

“...please don’t.” Craig begs apologetically, knowing that his friend would  _ never  _ let him live it down. “Thank fuck that you’re the only reason that I have to dance.” 

“Unless one of our friends have kids who want their  _ nice  _ and  _ kind  _ uncle to dance with them.” There are times where Tweek sounds  _ a lot  _ like his mother-in-law.

The taller man shivered slightly at the thought. “I hope not.” 

“What if your mom wants you to dance with her?”

“Tweek, that’s where I get my hate for dancing from.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked this! Today's quote: "I don't dance." 
> 
> Do YOU have an interesting quote or multiple awesome ones? Super fluffy or rated-R? Anything goes here! Leave them in the reviews below OR PM me! I'd love to hear any and all kinds!


End file.
